Herbal What?
by Kiwi345
Summary: After a hard battle with a mud demon, the group head back to Kaede's. One shot.


Herbal What?  
By: Kiwichan Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. 

After a tiresome battle with a mud youkai, the group was on their way back to Kaede's hut. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were following behind Kagome and Inuyahsa. No words were exchanged the entire way back. Spirits were at an all time low. Kagome was upset at Inuyasha, because he was being stubborn as usual by not letting her go home. Inuyasha was upset at Kagome for sitting him twice. Sango was upset at Miroku for groping her and Miroku was….well he wasn't really upset, he was happy because he touched Sango's butt. And there oblivious to everything was Shippo who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder eating a lollipop.

The path leading to Kaede's hut was a familiar path taken by them almost everyday. To their right just past the trees was a river where they could swim, catch fish, and hang out by. If you were to follow the river for about a half of a mile to the south you would encounter a small hot spring. Finally they reached the village and walked on over to Kaede's small hut. Kaede was outside sweeping the dust and dirt away from the porch. She looked up and noticed that the group had returned.

"Ah, I see you have returned. How was your journey, well I hope?"

"Feh, our trip was fine." Inuyasha replied as they came to a halt just in front of Kaede, who was looking at them with a curious eye. "What are you staring at?" Inuyasha said in a rude tone.

"Did ye all have a difficult journey, you all look very tired and dirty." 'Not to mention, smell really bad', she thought to herself.

"We encountered a mud demon, while he was slain quite easily, we still ended up very dirty and covered in mud." replied Miroku.

"Well, I have cooked dinner, but I have also cleaned the place up in preparation for the upcoming festival. So ye all must either go to the river or the hot springs to get clean before ye come in." Kaede said.

"Don't mind me Kaede, the rest of them can go to the river and get cleaned up, but I am going to go home." Kagome said, as she began walking towards the path once more, at a hurried pace.

"Just where do you think you are going, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he jumped in front of Kagome, instantly halting her in her tracks.

"I am going home for a while, I have a test to take and I want to take a bath." she said.

"Why, you can get clean and take a bath here, no need to go home to do it." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kagome was beginning to become a little annoyed with this argument. "Inuyasha, I want to take a nice long, hot, soothing bath, not an icy dip in the river." she replied while rubbing her forehead in an attempt to sooth the oncoming headache.

"Alright, no problem there either" Inuyasha replied.

He then grabbed Kagome and her bag and tossed them onto his back and started speeding off towards the forest. "We are going to the hot spring" he yelled back to Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo, before he picked up his pace towards the hot spring.

"Inuyasha, why are you doing this I just want to go home" Kagome said, after a few minutes of fast paced traveling.

"Because, we are going shard hunting tomorrow, and we are going to head out early." he replied just as they were arriving at the hot springs.

She scooted off his back resting her bag down and began shuffling through it for her bathing suit. It was obvious that he wouldn't let her go home, at least right now, because he was standing over there. Finding her bathing suit she quickly stood up and started to walk back towards the forest again.

"Oi, where do you think you are going? Inuyasha said as he once again jumped in front of her, halting her in her tracks.

"I am going to go and change into my bathing suit so that I can finally get clean from the mud."

"Fine, but hurry up, the sun is starting to set". he said as he began walking back to where he was sitting.

Sitting back down he watched in amusement as Kagome walked into the forest, mumbling about stupid hanyou's in the process. Upon entering a nice little spot to change in, Kagome began the process of changing into her bathing suit. About halfway through with removing her bra she thought to herself 'why don't I just take off and make a mad dash for the well' but just as quickly as the thought came to mind she heard Inuyasha yell out…

"Don't even think about taking off Kagome, I will catch you way before you make it to the well, and even if you sit me I will still be able to travel through the well. So I will come through and drag you back".

'Damit', she thought to herself. 'Well I could always sneak out after everyone is asleep. Yes that is what I will do.' she said as she slipped on her bathing suit and began walking back towards the hot spring. 'Now how do I get him to hurry up as well, so that we can get back and go to sleep soon' . 'Oh I know, I have those swim trunks in my bag for him. I will make him put them on and then we can bathe together and be done a lot quicker. Yes that's perfect' she thought as she approached her bag, not realizing what she was thinking.

She began digging through her bag pulling out her soaps and shampoo and looking for the swim trunks. Inuyasha looked over to her, noticing an sly smirk on her lips. 'What is she planning on doing' he wondered.

"Ah ha", she said as she stood up, with the swim trunks in her hands.

She walked over to Inuyasha, grabbed his hand, and placed the trunks into his open palm. Looking down at the trunks and then up to Kagome's face, he asked in an unsure voice "What's this for"?

"These are for you to change into, so that we can bathe together."

"Uhh….why would I want to bathe with you", he replied in a shaky nervous voice. A slight blush staining his face as he looked anywhere but her face.

"So that we can get done quicker and head back to Kaede's. I am hungry and I am tired, and since you won't let me go home I would like to get back to the hut and settle down. Plus you heard what she said, we have to be cleaned up before we can go in."

"Feh, My clothes clean themselves, I don't need them washed."

"I know that, but you still smell really bad, so you are going to take a bath, now go change." she said.

He was about to argue with her, but she sent him a look saying, "do it, or else" .So he muttered a "feh" and headed off into the forest to change. Kagome shook her head and began to gather up her soaps and shampoo, and walked on into the hot spring. 'Ahh, this feels nice', she thought. 'Almost as good as at home, but at least at home you don't have sharp rocks poking at you butt while you are trying to bathe.' Setting down her supplies on the nearby rocks, she tilted her head back to wet her hair so that she could wash it. Just as she was sitting back up, something rubbed itself across her left leg, making her bolt up and out of the water while screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Inuyasha was on his way back from changing when he heard Kagome's scream. He ran towards the hot spring, and arrived to see Kagome jumping up and down on the shore. Rushing over to her he began to ask, "Wha……" but he never finished what he was going to say, because right at that very moment Kagome jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Now, it is only natural that any male would love to be in Inuyasha's position. A beautiful young and attractive women, clad in only her bathing suit, and pressed tightly against his body, with her hands around your neck and face buried against your chest. However, Inuyasha didn't get the chance to savor it, because as she latched onto him, he began to tumble backwards from the force of Kagome, and slammed into the water taking her with him.

Instantly just as they went in they came back up to the surface of the water, breaking apart from one another. Both wiping their bangs away from their face and sputtering out the water. "What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?" he asked a little peeved off at getting water in his ears.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I just felt something brush against my leg and I got a little freaked out, that's all. I didn't mean to jump on you. I just got a little carried away".

"Feh, just don't let it happen again" he said although he was thinking that he wouldn't mind it happening again, just not the part where the water got into his ears, he hated that.

Just as he finished his thought, Kagome again felt a brush against her leg. Once again with a lightning speed, she shrieked and jumped into the hanyou's arms, wrapping her own around his neck and securing her legs around his waist. 'This is my lucky day', Inuyasha thought as Kagome buried her head into his chest.

"Kagome, it was probably a fish or another marine animal, that's all" he said while patting her back in a comforting manner.

Kagome, looked up at him and gave him a big smile. "Thank you Inuyasha", she said, "Sorry about jumping on you again". "It's okay" he replied shyly, realizing that they were still locked together, and a slight blush staining his cheeks. Kagome looked at his blush curiously before realizing the exact same thing. Caught up in the heat of the moment, Inuyasha leaned in slowly towards Kagome's face with his eyes closing ever so slightly. 'Oh my, he is going to kiss me', Kagome thought to herself. 'I have to stop him, he probably doesn't even realize it's me he is going to kiss'.

"Inuyasha", Kagome replied in a quiet voice.

His eyes snapped back open, to look at Kagome's blush stained face. Feeling a little hurt he sat back and replied a in a gruff voice "What?" She noticed his hurt look and felt bad for ruining the moment. 'I am such an idiot. Why did I stop him, at least I would have got a kiss from him.' she thought to herself. Noticing how tense he had become, an idea popped into her head.

"Inuyasha, can I wash your hair for you"?

"Huh?" he replied a bit surprised at her request.

"Well your hair is really dirty, I can wash it for you if you would like"? she asked

'He didn't even have a chance to reply because, Kagome reached around his back and grabbed the small bottle of shampoo. Squeezing out a large amount, and lathering in in her hands she began to wash his hair, not bothering to unwrap her legs from his body or move out of his lap. Instantly he began to feel the soothing effect that her hands were cause on his body and scalp. A low moan worked it's way from his lips as she hit the base of his ears. Not knowing if it was a good or bad moan, Kagome stopped washing his hair and asked..

"Are you ok"? she asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, please don't stop, that felt good." he said as he griped her hips and she began working on his ears.

--------Meanwhile, back on the path------------

"Why did he run off with her so abruptly like that, I mean the least he could have don't was waited for us." Sango replied hotly as they walked their way towards the hot spring.

"Maybe Inuyasha just wanted to get Kagome alone, if you know what I mean", Miroku said to Sango with a perverted look in his eyes.

Immediately she smacked him in the back of the head, and continued walking. 'Man, I didn't even grope her and I still go smacked.' Miroku thought to himself. Continuing on in silence, except for the occasional sucking noise made by Shippo and the lollipop that he was eating, they arrived at the outskirt of the hot spring. Suddenly they heard a low moan sound from the hot spring area. Looking at the area it came from and then towards each other and then back again they walked a little bit closer to the bushes.

"Are you ok"?

"That was Kagome's voice", Sango replied in a whisper.

"Yeah, I am fine, please don't stop, that felt good."

"And that was Inuyasha's voice", said Miroku in a hushed tone as well.

Quickly walking over to the bushes and peering through with curiosity, they saw what they never thought they would ever see. There was Inuyasha, with his upper half of his body bare, and his back towards them, moaning, while Kagome sat in his lap, her legs wrapped around his form, and her hands fisted in his hair. It looked as though they were in a heated kiss, that is until they heard Inuyasha begin to chant.  
Tossing his head side to side, Inuyasha's breathing began to pick up as he began chanting.

"Yes, Yes, right there Kagome, yes that feels soooooooo good, keep going ……."

"Hold still Inuyasha, "Its hard to do this you moving so much, slow down a little so I can get back into a nice steady rytham again" Kagome said.

"So…sorry Kagome, it just feels soooo good. Please don't stop."

--------Back to Sango and the others---------

"Yes, Yes, right there Kagome, yes that feels soooooooo good, keep going ……."

They heard Inuyasha say. Sango then looked away and over at Miroku who was looking with awe towards the couple in the hot springs. He noticed her looking at him, out of the corner of her eye and turned to say something to her when they heard Kagome's voice…

"Hold still Inuyasha, "Its hard to do this you moving so much, slow down a little so I can get back into a nice steady rytham again"

Now both of them had a blushes on their faces, as they turned to look at one another. Miroku was the fist one to speak.

"I told you they wanted some "alone" time." he replied in a sing song voice.

"So what if you are right, we should leave before they notice us." she replied, her anger rising at the smug look that was showing on Miroku's face.

More moans of "yes" were heard and Shippo finally finished his sucker and looked at Sango and Miroku. Noticing the bright blushed that were on their faces and hearing the strange moaning sound from the hot spring area, he spoke up.

"What is going on" he said in his small squeaky voice.

Finally remembering Shippo, Miroku grabbed him and covered his eyes mouth and ears.

"Little children shouldn't see these sorts of things", he said to Shippo as they began walking away from the area.

More "yeses" could be heard from Inuyasha as they walked on back down the path. And the farther they got away, the more intense they could hear the moans from Inuyasha.

"Yes Yes, oh yes ……"

Quickening their pace even more trying to get away, still they heard the moans intensify.

"YES, YES, right there, right there, YES YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"!!

That stoped them dead in their tracks as the sound of Inuyasha's voice faded off into the early evening sky. Turning to look at one another with blushes permanently plastered on their faces Sango spoke up…

"I can't believe we just witnessed that" she said in a quiet shy voice.

"Me neither", Miroku replied. "I mean that…" he pointed back towards the hot spring.." that was weird…..and"

"intense", Sango said, finishing his reply.

"yes, very intense" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't believe you were right", Sango said in an amazed voice.

"Yeah I know" he replied. "I can't believe Inuyasha is a screamer either" he replied as he turned his head up to look at Sango, and a perverted grin graced his face. Sango's face heated up once again as she knocked Miroku upside the head, and began to walk away.

----------Back at the spring-----------

"Wow that felt great Kagome"! Inuyasha replied in a breathless tone, while rinsing his hair out.

Kagome got out of his lap, as he began to rinse hair out. 'I am glad he liked my new shampoo' she thought. 'I am totally going to buy more of this stuff. If this was the type of reaction I got from the shampoo, I can't wait for him to try the body wash!

The End

A/N-I made a few minor adjustments, nothing new, I don't know If I will do a sequel or not. I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't hesitate to R/R, thanks again!  
Kiwichan


End file.
